Guardian Angel
by xDarkFairyx
Summary: Sometimes people just need a push in the right direction. Even our favorite Icicle, but who's going to give it to him?


Discalimer: I don't won Rurouni Kenshin! I don't even own Sakura... ^^;;;  
  
Author's Notes: This is a fic for CardMistress Sakura since I am sorely in debt to her. She requested this fic, and here it is!! I hope she likes it!! Be sure to read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
~*For CardMistress Sakura*~  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
Frigid azure eyes blinked groggily as its owner tried to clear his head. Dark locks quivered as the same owner also shook his head in hopes of waking himself up. Shinomori Aoshi blankly looked around the lonely temple where he constantly mediated each day. Usually, his mind was focused and concentrated on his daily hobby.   
  
Unfortunately, the night before Okina and the others had decided to throw a large and frivolous party for the winter holidays, and it kept Aoshi up for nearly most of the night. Had he been any other person, he would have been yawning himself to death by now, but he was not any other person. He was Shinomori Aoshi, the man who showed no feelings whatsoever. Easily, he hid his drowsiness and still looked as cool and reserved as ever. While everyone at the Aoiya were knocked out asleep from the previous night of partying, Aoshi rose early and made his way to the temple, even if he lacked a few hours sleep.  
  
He didn't think that those lost hours would catch up with him, but now, almost five hours into meditating, they found him. Aoshi was adamant on losing a day of meditating, for to him was his way to find redemption. Wanting to make up for his past sins, he decided that the only way was to meditate and live in the state of zen.  
  
Even if it cost him his emotions. But maybe, maybe the concealment of his emotions weren't part of his meditation. Perhaps Aoshi also had his defensive walls and barriers up so that no one would get close to him because it seemed that anyone who did, always seemed to get hurt in some way.  
  
'Especially Misao'. Aoshi thought to himself. Thoughts of a sea green eyed young woman with a whipping braid swam through his mind in its weary haze. It reflected on her genki smile and her vivaciously exuberant personality. Lethargically, he mused over the look she had in her sparkling eyes whenever Misao brought him tea. Even when he rarely spoke, she made up for it, not bothered at all by his silence.  
  
With that last thought, ice blue eyes tiredly began to shut as sleep pulled him into its peaceful embrace...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes to find himself lying flat on his back under a sakura tree. His senses were on alert, searching for any harm or danger.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, Aoshi-san!" a soft voice giggled. Sitting up, depthless sapphire eyes met a mixture of amber and light brown. A woman with light red hair that tumbled to her shoulders like a waterfall sat with her legs sprawled under her as she smiled gently yet teasingly at him.  
  
"Where am I?" he questioned stoically although inside he was utterly bewildered at how he arrived to such a place. Last Aoshi remembered, he was meditating in the temple. Wasn't he? So what was he doing under a sakura tree with a lovely woman sitting in front of him.  
  
"Your idea of a peaceful place, I suppose." the woman shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"And you're not suppose to, not yet at least."  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Aoshi. The woman's eyes brightened as her grin became even wider.   
  
"I have countless of names, but," she paused and looked at the falling petals above her, "I suppose you can call me Sakura."  
  
"Now can you tell me what I'm doing here, Sakura-san?" Aoshi asked in his customary cold tone. Sakura wasn't at all bothered by his aloof attitude, but seemed to be amuse by it.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk." was her soft reply.  
  
"A talk?" he raised an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"Hai, Aoshi-san, a talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You." Sakura gazed at him with eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul.  
  
"You want to talk to me about me?"   
  
"You need to move on." Aoshi stiffened. Her words struck a chord even when he knew it shouldn't have. Somehow this woman made him do and feel things he thought he wasn't able to do anymore.  
  
"People die, people live." Sakura said, her voice said steel in her tone, "You can't change that. At least they didn't die in vain."  
  
He stayed silent, his eyes glittering like blue fire. How dare she come and tell him what he should do! Aoshi felt a rage rise up in here, that he never felt before, but it was instantly calmed when Sakura placed her warm hand over his.  
  
"You have to let down your walls, and let other people get close to you." she whispered soothingly, her voice vaguely reminding him of chiming bells.He didn't answer. Instead, he watched her with a guarded stare, not sure whether to succumb to what she said or simply ignored her.  
  
"There are people in your world who could make you happy, you just have to let them." as Sakura watched him, she knew that part of him didn't comprehend what she was saying. So she leaned in, and placed her lips upon his. She could feel his surprise, but decided to marvel at how soft and warm his lips were in contrast to his personality.  
  
Aoshi was, by far, shocked. But before he could do anything about it, his mind was assaulted with flashes of memories and thoughts.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Misao grinned happily at him, her hand encased within his.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Embracing Misao in his arms, and they sat on the porch watching the rain fall.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Misao, him, and the Kenshin-gumi laughing cheerily as they ate a picnic.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Kissing Misao tenderly as he said, ….  
  
~Flash~  
  
. . ."Aishiteru." Sakura murmur softly into his ear after she broke their kiss. Aoshi gawked with surprise in confusion at her, and, for the first time, actually showing feeling.  
  
"Nani?" he blinked at her. Sakura merely laughed and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time, Aoshi-san." she explained patiently, "I've made sure that you stay alive, and on the right path even though I lost you for a short period of time."  
  
"What do you mean you were watching me?" Aoshi questioned, his mind still reeling from the kiss.  
  
"Believe it or not, but I'm your Guardian Angel."  
  
He was expecting her to be to be joking, but with one look on her face, he can tell that she was totally serious.  
  
"Now from what I've been seeing lately, I am not at all pleased." she said crossly, "You can keep isolating yourself in that dusty temple!"  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from those flashes?" Sakura sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"You should be happy, and you should move on with your life, Aoshi-san."  
  
A sakura fell from the branch above them, and it fell effortlessly into her open hand.  
  
"Please, just remember my words." Sakura leaned in again to kiss him while she placed the sakura into his right hand, "Move on, and be happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Indigo eyes snapped open. Aoshi looked around and realized that he was back in the temple, and had only been dreaming. Had it just been a dream? Still, he was surprised that he actually fell asleep during his meditation.   
  
"Aoshi-sama?" a soft voice called. Aoshi turned his head and saw Misao sitting across from him with his teacup in his hand.  
  
"Oh, good, I thought you were asleep which is kind of silly!" she grinned at him, her genkiness just glowing off her. She handed him his cup, and started chattering on about her day when she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, what's that in your hand?" Misao blinked.  
  
Aoshi looked down at his other hand and saw there was a perfectly bloomed sakura in his right hand. A tiny smile crept upon his face as Sakura's words echoed in his head. He turned his attention to Misao and said,  
  
"So what else happened today, Misao?"  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Notes: That's it! I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you, Anfy! I know it's not what you expected, but you did the same with Shadow!!! 


End file.
